Defeated and Empty
by Divergent plus Selection
Summary: This story follows the story of America, Aspen, and Maxon after The One. In this version Aspen breaks up with Lucy, due to the reason he still has feelings for America. This story contains explicit scenes, read at your own risk. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Selection Series, or any of its characters. All rights go to Kiera Cass. Enjoy, and comment and review of how it is.


**~America~**

Waking up with Maxon is like waking up in heaven. It's amazing.

Not to mention that we had sex last night, and hopefully again this morning. Yet again, the Italians are coming over tody to party, and that it is nine. Damn.

Thinking about Maxon make me shiver, so when thinking about last night's... shenanigans sends a ripple through my body, I can't help but wake him up.

"Goodmorning darling," grumbles Maxon, eliciting a moan from me.

"We are going to have to start getting up earlier in the if we are going to be able to have fun in the morning" I say, hopefully a look of fire in my eyes.

He gets up sleepily, smiling through his eyes. The second he gets up, I shudder, he can be sexy without even trying.

Walking out of our room, I greet the maids, butlers, guards, and any other staff walking through the halls. Not Aspen. I have to walk right past him to make sure nothing happens. It has been a year, and he stll insists being by our door. Even after last night. I know he still loves me, that is said without a doubt, as is that I will love Maxon faithfully, and loyally, and probably that he hates Maxon's guts. What goes without a doubt is if he is still okay, even after barely talking to me.

Walking down the halls to the dining hall is agonizing. I am tired, and being without Maxon can sometimes be painful. I still need him, as he still needs me.

"AMERICA!" screams a slurred, but familiar voice.

"Nicolette, always a pleasure to see you," _Man, these Italians don't waste any time._ "I just wanted to let you know that the party is on track as planned, but it might end a bit shorter, due to regulations," _And Maxon._

"What? Oh whatever, I might throw up after all the delicious drinks you hopefully set out for us!" She jokes, not hiding that she wants the drinks we set out the last time we saw her.

I chuckle, say goodbye and head to the dining hall, not only am I tired, I am hungry.

Later that night after what felt like hours of dancing, and when everyone cleared out, including walking Nicolette back to her room, I retired in Maxon and I's suite. When taking my shoes off he walks in, and I feel like I should be magnetically attracted to him.

"Aspen is outside agan, and you know, taking off your shoes is the perfect way to start the night," He smirks.

I walk to him and he grabs me in his arms. I feel myself going wet being in these strong arms. He kisses me passionately and I love it. I start unbuttoning his shirt and he unzips my dress. He shrugs it off and I immediatly start to kiss his chest. While that happens he basically rips my dress off and wraps an arm around me, laying us down on our bed. He kneads my right breast, and kisses my left, slightly biting down from time to time, making me moan. My soaking wet panties are soon gone, as are his pants.

"Maxxoon, keeeep gooiing, AAAH!" I yell.

"You like that? Say my name sexily," Maxon demands.

"Maaaxxooon, Maaaxxooon, oh my god," I snap my head back.

He then takes his boxers off and positions himself to be ready to penentrate. When he enters me, it is delicious.

"FASTER, c'mon, FASTER!" I scream.

He does as I say, and I scream. I regret that because a second later, a pair of green eyes enter and then I really scream. Maxon shields me, and screams at Aspen to get out.

 **~Aspen~**

Looking at them like that, America, _my_ love America, entangled in him makes me want to throw up. Him fucking her, and her screaming his name. Looking at her like that, as if he actually loves her. A picture of them comes up, and I see him kiss her beautiful breasts, and I gag. I have experienced so much heartbreak, after losing America, then losing America to that bastard, to then losing Lucy to still having feelings for America. I feel distinguished inside.


End file.
